El Legado de los Elfos
by kingofsuth
Summary: Tras la caída del Señor Oscuro, el esplendor de los Elfos vuelve a la Tierra Media para salvarla de nuevo.


**1 - ÉGOLATH**

Desde lo alto de aquel árbol el joven Égolath podía divisar gran parte del bosque. Le gustaba subir cada mañana y ver como los rayos del Sol iluminaban las copas primero y acariciaban los troncos hasta besar las hierbas salvajes del suelo. Era su manera de dar los buenos días y, sin duda, un espectáculo digno de contemplar.

La paz reinaba en la Tierra Media desde el inicio de la Cuarta Edad, desde la caída del Señor Oscuro y la destrucción del anillo de poder. Era la Edad de los Hombres. Los Elfos habían cuidado de los árboles y los bosques desde épocas inmemorables, dejando un gran legado a los Hombres y demás criaturas, pero su tiempo se había agotado. Miles de barcos habían partido de los Puertos Grises a Occidente, donde nunca más se supo de ellos. Tan sólo una pequeña comunidad élfica decidió quedarse, pues su labor aún no había concluido. Y entre ellos se encontraba Égolath.

A los ojos de cualquier Hombre, Égolath parecía un joven de melena negra y ojos grises, pero en realidad su edad equivalía a la de varias generaciones de Hombres. Desde pequeño, su padre le había inculcado el amor y el respeto por todas las cosas que crecían de la Tierra y le había enseñado las artes y la ciencia élficas. Tenía toda la eternidad por delante para disfrutar de los paisajes de aquel gran Reino, pero era su responsabilidad y la de sus semejantes cuidar de todo aquello que generaciones y generaciones de Elfos habían conseguido desde que despertaran en Cuiviénen.

Aquel mismo día un olor extraño perturbó la mente de Égolath. Era el olor de madera ardiendo, un olor que no se percibía en aquellas tierras desde hacía tiempo. Los Elfos no utilizaban la leña de los árboles para iluminar sus hogares o cocinar. Una larga columna de humo comenzó a ascender detrás de una colina, oscureciendo el día y encogiendo el corazón de todos aquellos capaces de observar tal horror. Égolath corrió con la presteza y elegancia de un ciervo hacia el campamento. Algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

No existe palabra en élfico para describir lo que los ojos de Égolath estaban viendo, pero sin duda habrían sido palabras de tristeza y maldición. La crueldad de un fuego intencionado había destrozado por completo el campamento y sus llamas seguían devorando cada indicio de vida en el bosque. Recordando las enseñanzas de su padre, Égolath invocó a los Cuatro Elementos, aunque era demasiado tarde. Unas nubes negras como sangre de Orco aparecieron repentinamente en el cielo. La lluvia no tardó en aparecer y cayó con toda su fuerza. Pasaron horas hasta que el incendio se hubo extinguido y entonces las nubes se disiparon y el Sol apareció dejando ver las consecuencias de lo que nunca debió suceder.

Égolath buscó entre los restos del campamento, pero sólo halló los cuerpos calcinados de sus compañeros. Nadie más había sobrevivido. Tuvo suerte, pero no se sentía afortunado. Sus lágrimas se derramaron sobre el suelo y donde cayeron jamás volvió a crecer planta alguna, pues eran lágrimas amargas de dolor.

Era una imagen penosa la del joven Elfo caminando sin rumbo conocido y con la cara aún manchada de hollín. Llegó no sin dificultad a un arroyo cercano y se despojó de sus ropas. Tan sólo hubo introducido los pies en el agua sintió como recuperaba parte de su energía y una pequeña luz empezaba a iluminar su corazón, aún oscurecido y triste. Se sumergió por completo y dejó que las corrientes provenientes de las altas cumbres del Este arrastraran su suciedad y su pesadumbre y, por un momento, abandonó este Mundo.

Una voz grave se alzó en el bosque. Égolath despertó, salió del arroyo y volvió a vestirse. Escondido entre los árboles intentó localizar el origen de aquella canción en un idioma familiar, aunque desconocido. Allí estaba, un Hombre con el emblema del Árbol Blanco y las Siete Estrellas en el pecho. Algo le hizo dejar de cantar. Era el frío acero de una flecha de Égolath rozando su frente.

-¿Quién cantaría en estos momentos de sombra y dudas sino el autor de tal fechoría? -preguntó Égolath tensando su arco.

-No era una canción alegre, sino una canción en memoria de los caídos.

-Dadme vuestro nombre y quizá pueda creerle.

-Soy Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, Rey de Gondor y de los Hombres libres.

Égolath bajó el arco y agachó la cabeza como muestra de respeto y afecto

-¿Qué le trae a tan venerable Hombre a estas tierras, si se me permite la pregunta?

-He venido a buscarte, pues tu presencia en Gondor es requerida para un concilio.

-¿Por qué alguien como yo iba a ser invitado a un concilio? Y en caso de merecerlo, ¿por qué no enviar a un mensajero, Rey de Reyes?

-Conocí a tu padre años atrás. Me entristeció profundamente la noticia de su muerte. Quería conocer a su primogénito, pues su misma sangre corre por tus venas. Nadie mejor que tú puede representar al pueblo élfico en esta Edad. Te necesito, Égolath, hijo de Legolas.


End file.
